


Tension and Release

by IAmATree78



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmATree78/pseuds/IAmATree78
Summary: Abby finds Holtzmann stressed out in the lab and a friendly attempt at stress relief turns into something completely different.





	

Holtz had been standing at the table all day, tinkering with her latest invention. No matter what she did- how many wires she adjusted, what inputs she increased or decreased- the damn trap sparked and faltered and failed every single time. After the third shock in the last 20 minutes, Holtz picked up the small metal cage and threw it full-force against the wall in the lab. It shattered against the wall and sprayed a shower of sparks. She stood completely still and stared down at the table.  
Abby knocked on the door frame and popped her head in.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Peachy.” Abby approached slowly, knowing this mood.

“When’s the last time you ate?”

“Breakfast.” Abby sighed and moved close to put an arm around the frustrated scientist.

“That was yesterday. Holtz, it’s already one am.”

“What?” Her eyes widened. “It was just noon.”

“More than twelve hours ago. You’ve been up here forever.” Holtz took off her goggles and tossed them across the room into a pile of parts. She rubbed her face and looked on the verge of crying or screaming or possibly flailing onto the ground. Abby frowned. “Hey now. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything. I can’t work out this smaller trap. It’s not exactly the same as the tube containment unit. It’s a kind of… it's...” She sighed and put her elbows down on the table, resting her head in her hands. “I have no idea what it is. It’s nothing. I haven’t had an idea in weeks. I’m just trying to do something.”

Abby put her hands on Holtz’s shoulders and frowned.

“You’re gonna seize up one of these days from all this stress and you won’t be able to move. You need to relax, Holtzy.”

“Relaxing is for the weak.”

“Relaxing is for people who work with unstable nuclear materials who don’t want to end up taking out half of New York City.”

“Who says I don't want to take out half the city?”

“Okay. Definitely break time.”

She kneaded Holtz’s shoulders, willing her to let go of the tension. The knots were tough, but within minutes Holtz had melted into the contact. She worked her fingers into the tight muscles, causing an array of hisses, groans, and sighs from the other woman. Clearly she’d needed this. Abby’s hands moved between her shoulder blades, searching for the spot she knew held all of Holtz’s anxiety; Years of living alone, being labeled a freak, repressing any potential displays of emotion, literally and figuratively blowing things up, all contained in that one knot that was somewhere around--Holtz moaned out loud. Directly between her left shoulder blade and her spine. Pure tension. Abby pressed at it and felt Holtz squirm.

“Stop moving, you’re tensing up again.” Holtz sighed, but kept moving. She stood and tried to wriggle away, but only succeeded in knocking over her chair. Determined to get rid of the knot, Abby pressed herself closer, nearly pinning Holtzmann down to the table, and grabbed Holtz’s right shoulder to hold her down while her left hand kept working.

It took her a little too long to register the change in Holtzmann’s breathing. For a second she thought maybe Holtz had fallen asleep. But her whole body had tensed again, and she had gone as quiet as possible. The realization was slow and as soon as she made it, she felt electricity crackle through her. The position they were in was awkward. No. That wasn’t the right word. This was… Foreplay  
.  
She looked down at her friend, a woman she’d worked with and lived with for almost 5 years. They were closer than any two people she knew. They shared drinks, meals, hand-fed each other, turned to each other in moments of crisis, and told each other anything and everything. She trusted Jillian Holtzmann more than anyone she’d ever met. If she was honest, she trusted Holtz even more than Erin. Abby had assumed that Holtz could never be interested in her romantically. And until now, Abby hadn’t realized that she herself might actually want more.

Any possibility of being with her had always seemed fleeting and impossible. It was a passing thought that she brushed off. Holtz was a certified genius, as well as being beautiful, funny, secretly an amazing cook, and a great listener when she had the attention span for it (which she always seemed to have for Abby). She was the full package. But now, watching Holtzmann’s body rise and fall with shallow breaths and feeling the rare heat spread through her own body, she realized that maybe Holtz had been thinking about it as well.

Carefully, experimentally, she slid her hand down Holtz’s back. When she reached the hem of the black t-shirt Holtzmann wore, she made a decision and slipped her hand underneath, brushing the tips of her fingers across Holtz’s skin. She felt a shudder, heard a sharp inhale—but Holtz didn’t pull away.

This was beyond their usual closeness. They were always affectionate as friends, but Abby knew that she wasn’t the only one who felt the difference here. The only question now was how far this could go.  
Abby swallowed and made a real move, pulling Holtz up from the table and peeling off her t-shirt. They were so quiet that Abby heard the fabric hit the floor. The hair on Holtz’s arms was standing on end and even from behind Abby could tell her eyes had fluttered closed. She did everything slowly enough to give Holtz time to stop her if this wasn’t what she wanted. Even as she reached for the bottom of Holtz’s plain black sports bra, she hesitated, listened for a ‘stop’ or ‘wait’ or ‘no.’ Instead, Holtz lifted her arms immediately and let Abby strip her.

For a moment, she paused and stared at Jillian’s bare back. Her muscles tensed and flexed as she braced her palms against the table. Abby marveled at the pale skin, peppered with freckles and mismatched scars from a decade of reckless lab work. She traced her fingertips over a few of them before settling on what she decided was her favorite--a jagged line where Holtz’s neck met her right shoulder--then she stepped closer and kissed it.  
Holtz let out a high, needy, very un-Holtzmann sound. It was enough.

Abby grabbed Holtz and turned her around, pressing her back against the work table. Holtz took Abby’s face in her hands and kissed her hard while Abby’s hands worked on unbuttoning the engineer’s oil-stained jeans and sliding them down her thighs. Abby broke the kiss when she felt bare skin and realized that Holtz hadn’t bothered to wear underwear today. She looked up at Holtzmann, who seemed somewhat modest for the first time Abby had ever seen. She had turned pink and was staring at Abby with the kind of concentration she usually reserved for nuclear weapons. But there was uncertainty as well.

Abby kissed her again, gently this time. She took her time, finding everything about Holtz to be unexpectedly soft. Her lips, her quiet moans, her half-undone curls, the way her hands tugged ever so slightly at the front of Abby’s shirt. She'd never been so gentle. When Abby pulled back she let herself take in the sight of Holtzmann’s half naked body. The way she was breathing made it hard not to stare at her breasts--small and round with stiff nipples Abby decided she’d pay proper attention to soon. Holtz was just as scarred on this side, with a few small burns here and there that Abby wasted no time in brushing with her fingers, then her lips. She kept track of every small sound Holtz made and doubled back on the spots that set her off, working up to sucking and nipping until she was sure Holtz would have even more marks tomorrow. Finally, she latched onto a nipple and held it lightly between her teeth, flicking with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

Holtz arched into her with a low moan, digging her nails into Abby’s clothes and pulling herself as close as she could. Abby held her back against the table, teasing one nipple and then the other with her tongue and teeth until Holtz fisted a hand in her hair and groaned impatiently. Abby bit the side of her neck hard, making her cry out louder than before. 

“Holtz-”

“Jillian,” she corrected. At that, Abby moved back to her mouth and kissed her hard. She had no trouble deepening the kiss as Jillian’s mouth opened instantly to take her in. Both of her hands twisted themselves into Abby’s hair, wrecking her usually neat up-do, but Abby was more focused on Jillian’s tongue. Everything about the kiss was hot and wet and Holtz had once again pressed herself impossibly close in an effort to gain any kind of friction. 

“Abby, please,” she whimpered. The hot breath in her ear and the need in Holtz’s voice did the trick. Abby grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her onto the worktable. She pulled off Holtz’s boots and tugged her jeans the rest of the way off while the engineer swept parts and papers onto the floor to make room for herself. Abby pulled the chair up from the ground and set it in front of the table between Holtz’s legs.

Jillian leaned back on her elbows and Abby practically fainted at the sight of her spread out and waiting, eyes wild with lust. She sat down and pushed Holtz’s legs farther apart, caressing the insides of her thighs and smirking when she felt Holtz twitch at the soft touch. Slowly, intentionally slowly, Abby plastered open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs, making her way to the dark curls between Holtz’s legs. Eyes closed again, Holtz began to breathe more erratically the higher Abby moved.

When she'd worked her way up, Abby hesitated. She glanced up at Jillian, who was heaving and in a near-trance as she waited for Abby to touch her where she needed it most. She kept her eyes fixed on Holtz’s face as she reached up and stroked one finger through her wetness. Holtz bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows together. It was a good start. Abby spread her outer lips apart and leaned close. She dragged her tongue against Holtz’s center, drawing a long moan from deep in her chest. Her mouth fell open as Abby licked her again, teasing at her entrance and then moving higher to circle her soaked and swollen clit. When Abby closed her lips and sucked gently on the bundle of nerves, she cried out loud and threw her head back.  
As she worked, teasing and tasting every slick inch of Holtz’s core, Abby felt fingers twist into her hair. She took that as a good sign, but she had a feeling she could do better. 

Watching Holtz carefully for her reaction, Abby slid one finger inside of her and worked it in and out ever-so-slowly. She whimpered and pressed herself down on the table. She wriggled down towards Abby, murmuring soft pleas for more. So Abby slipped a second finger inside and picked up the pace, still circling and teasing Jillian’s clit with renewed enthusiasm. 

It didn’t take long for Holtz’s moans to become quick and breathy as she grew closer to the edge. The whimpering hadn’t stopped but now the sound was clipped and it turned into gasps for breath as her hand twisted tighter in Abby’s hair. Abby relished in the sharp tugs and the gorgeous sounds and with a few more deft thrusts of her fingers, she felt Holtz clench around her and go rigid before melting onto the table. She withdrew her hand from Abby’s now-tangled hair and rested it on her stomach. Abby slid her fingers out, causing a small gasp, and raised her head to see her work. Holtz’s eyes were closed, hair somehow wilder than usual, and her chest rose and fell with huge, deep breaths. But she looked absolutely peaceful. 

“We’ll have to talk about this,” she mumbled after a while, not opening her eyes.

“Yeah. Probably.” Jillian laughed at that and she seemed to glow with relaxation and joy. “But first I thank you really should get some food.”

“Not really in the mood for food, but I could eat out ifyouknowwhatimean,” she said, the words coming out in a low jumble. Her energy was clearly not up to separating syllables just yet.

“Food first. Then we talk. Then we’ll see.”

“Deal.” Holtzmann sat up and looked down at Abby for a moment, still flushed and looking less-than-certain despite her returned humor. She leaned down and kissed Abby once more, and pulled back smiling radiantly. “Nice.” She hopped off the table. “Can Benny still deliver at this hour?”

Abby watched her gather her clothes and smiled at how much happier her friend seemed. She stifled an anxious twinge as she realized how much happier she felt herself. This would be a later conversation. A problem for future Abby. And with any luck they could work it out together.

“I sure hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something with smut so yikes sorry if it was weird. I'm a ball of anxiety. I've been writing this and ignoring it for months and I finally came across some legitimate free time. I was toying around with a couple of ideas for this pairing and there's actually a version of this story without the smut that ends completely differently with Abby being ace so if you want to read that alternate version hit me up and I can make that happen! I also don't know how to end anything I write so yeah... If you want more of these two or have any requests or prompts please let me know I'm always BEGGING for inspiration!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
